Mob Boss
by miniprincess50
Summary: Ally, a plain but creative and hard-working student at the top Arts school in the nation, has come a long way from her tough childhood in foster care. But when the grandfather she never knew about passes away, her life is totally turned upside down and when a blond new student is added into the mix, things get more than complicated as she begins to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Auslly shippers! I'm back again with a movie based story for you guys. The movie that this story is based on is one of my favorites, "Crimes Of Fashion". I love this movie!**

**Here's my first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's P.O.V<strong>

"We gather here today to remember and honor Lester Dawson..." The priest of the funeral began. I walk slowly by a rose bush and place a bouquet with a sound system attacked to it next to the roses. I sneeze and glance up to see a two men step out of a black car. They must be attending the funeral.

I glance at the ice cream truck I came here with to see my boss, Dez, taking pictures them and the funeral's surroundings from the window. I walk back to the truck and quickly enter.

"The microphone's all set, sir" I tell him.

Turn turns from his camera to look at me, "ah, good. Take over the camera"

He moves from the window as I take the camera off his hands to take over the picture taking. He sits by the computer with headphones on trying to listen into the conversations going on at the funeral.

When I took two pictures, I realized something, "um...sir? I've been doing some thinking and uh.."

He glances at me, "yah?" he urges me to continue.

"well since nobody knew what Lester Dawson looked like, how can we confirm that he died?" I ask

"You see that funeral?" he says and points out the window, "that's your confirmation. Now shut up, Austin! I'm trying to gather some information. Where's my pen?"

I frown, "I don't know"

I try to go back to taking pictures but while looking for his pen, he pushed a flower pot in front of my face and because of my allergies, I began to sneeze.

"Austin!" Dez says warningly

I sniff, "I-I'm sorry sir, it's because of my allergies"

Dez shushes me and begins to listen in on men in black's conversation.

"It's a sad day Georgie" One of the men says, "your boss...what can I say, was a father to organized crime"

My nose began to itch again and I let out a loud sneeze and then another, gaining the unwanted attention of the men in black but Dez and I did not notice.

Dez grabs my shoulders, "Austin, get yourself together, you'll give us away!"

We both glance out the window and see two men with black fedora's of their head walking up to our truck. We watch helplessly as one of them spray paint 'FBI' on our window as the other slits one of our tires.

"Great..." Dez says sarcastically, "Austin, your suspended"

I sigh, I knew it was coming. We go back to eaves dropping.

"So, tell me George, who takes over now that Lester's gone?" A man asks. I was about to sneeze again when Dez covers my mouth.

"Shhhh" he says

"Don't worry Dallas, we got somebody" Another man answers the question. This answer seems to anger the man by the name of Dallas.

He removes his sunglasses from his eyes, "You got somebody?"

The guys named George nods, "we got somebody" he confirms

This answer did not please Dallas as he flings the rose in is hand, scoffs, "this ain't over" he says and walks away "Come on, let's go" he calls his boys and they follow him to the car he came with.

Dez and I glance at each other, "looks like somebody's taking over in place of Lester. I didn't think they would replace him."

I nod, "they probably got themselves the toughest, meanest criminal they could find"

**Ally's P.O.V**

"So today, we'll learn about a performer's appearance and..."

I tune the teacher out as my eyes land on Elliot, they cutest guy in school. I chew the back of my pencil while staring dreamily at him. He notices me staring and winks at me. I didn't notice that the teacher had called on me until my friend, Trish tapped my shoulder.

I turn to her, "what?" I ask and that's when I notice everybody's eyes on me. I glance at the teacher and he takes off his glasses, "Mr. Walker...hi..." I says with a small wave.

"Yes, you chewing the pencil. Please stand when answering a question" he says, glaring at me. I quickly stood up from my seat, ignoring the chuckles and giggles coming from my fellow classmates.

"Who was the only female solo artist to have a #1 hit single without releasing an album?" He asks. I mumble an answer under my breath, "louder please, I can't hear you"

"Lisa Loeb. She had a number one hit with the song 'Stay'. It landed on her debut album 'Tail'" I answer louder.

"and what year did her single land in her album?" he challenges

"1995" I answer confidently

"Impressive, now if you would just put as much thought into your wardrobe as you do into your homework." He says. I frown and they class burst into laughter. Thankfully, the bell rings before I said something I would regret.

"Come ready tomorrow to discuss the creating of Rock music. I'll make prodigies out of you teenagers" Mr. Walker says.

When I leave the classroom, I begin to complain to Trish and Kira, "you know, it's really not fair. I spend every waking moment perfecting my songwriting for other people when I'm not working on 5 different committees or my part time job and they expect me to wear heels after that?! I'm a music prodigy not a fashion one."

"You know what, your right Ally" Kira agrees, "that isn't fair!"

I nod, "yeah, who really has time for their looks now-a-days?"

As it on cue, Cassidy walks right past us in her baby blue Prada woman suit.

"Well, she does" Trish says

"Her own design every single day, she's like a walking billboard!" I comment

"Well, what do you expect from a fashion prodigy?" Kira asks rhetorically, "I don't know how she does it!"

"I betcha she doesn't" Trish says. Kira and I look at her, "rumor is she's been secretly getting outside help"

I scoff, "What?!"

"It's an honest rumor, very scandalous" Trish says

Kira laughs, "It's official, I truly hate her!"

"I so do not believe that, I'm sorry" I tell them

"Hey Ally" I hear Cassidy call from up the stairs. I look up and there she is, "don't worry about what Mr. Walker said in class today" I smile, "maybe one day, plain and ugly will be in style" the smile immediately drops from my face and appears on hers.

"Hey, back off, Cassidy" Trish says

"Yeah, your just jealous" Kira follows

Cassidy scoffs, "here's a news flash ladies, the meek and the dorkie don't inherit the earth. The bold and the trendy do. That's why my new Cassidy wear will be the top brand while your music career goes down the drain because of you pathetic stage fright." She blows a kiss at us, smiles, and walks away.

I turn to Trish and Kira, "ok, _now_ I hate her"

We giggle and continue our normal school day at Miami's School of All Arts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, hope you guys liked the first chapter because it's time for the second!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SOOOO DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Miami's school of All Arts! Where being the best equals-Ally! The words are all smeared, how am I suppose to read that?"<p>

"Maybe if you learned your lines..." I mumble

Right now, I'm holding up cue cards for Cassidy. She's doing a documentary on the school and since she's Cassidy, she's also flaunting her own fashion creations at the camera.

"I heard that" she says with an eye roll, "anyway, let's just get this over with"

"Action!" The director says

Cassidy puts on a smile, "Welcome to Miami's school of All Arts! Where being the best equals great accomplishment. Our motto is 'do what you do and do it best'."

I try my best to keep up with the cue cards because she just loves to move, she's moving too fast.

"Here we learn about the biggest names in music, fashion, and whatever your wonderful talent is." Cassidy says, eyes never leaving the camera.

"Cut!" The director says and Cassidy walks past me.

I look after her, "your welcome"

She ignores me and the director shouts 'action' again so I go back to holding up the cue cards for Cassidy, "We have only one philosophy here at All Arts, think big and go far. But don't worry, I'm living proof that this school will do you wonders." She places her hand on her hip and did a small twirl, "I'm a fashion major and I designed this outfit myself."

I roll my eyes and move backwards because Cassidy was walking frontward. I feel the back of my leg hit a hard surface and I fall backwards.

"Cut!" The director yells

"Sorry!" I apologize. Cassidy walks up to me and gives me a dirty look, I smile and wave at her. She rolls her eyes and walks away.

I lift myself up and sigh, "to instrumental class I go" I say to myself and walk out of the building. On my way to my next class, I see a group of kids littering on campus.

I roll my eyes and pick up the trash, "Come on guys, do I throw trash in your house?" I call after them but they keep walking, "freshmen these days"

As I throw the trash into the trashcan, I feel somebody tap my arm. I turn around and there stood an old man, "hello, can I help you?" I ask

"get in the care" he orders

My eyes widen and I do what I thought was a threatening stance, "excuse me sir, I took self defense classes in middle school. I know three different ways to disarm and attacker!" I soon realize that he is not attacking me so I slowly put own my fighting hands, "none of which apply right now..."

He nods and takes my hand, leading me somewhere, "Where are you taking me?" I ask

"You will not be harmed" he says reassuringly

"Who are you?" I ask, "I'm going to be very late for class"

We walk to a black car and he opens the backseat door, "get in the car" he says again

"This is really going to ruin my perfect attendance" I say but get into the car anyway and he gets in with me, "seriously, where are you taking me?"

"Relax, Ms. Skyler. Buckle up. It'll all be explained, I promise" The old man says, "you're part of the family now. Just like cousin Ethan" he point the the driver who I guess is cousin Ethan.

"family" he says with a sigh

"family?" I asks confused and the car takes off to who knows where. I look out the window as we pass many stores and when we reach our destination, I gasp when I get out of the car. The house in front of me has to be the most beautiful home I have ever seen. It looks like a castle! It has several different parts and a huge front yard with a water fountain. You know a house is fancy when it has a water fountain...

"You live here?" I ask awestruck.

"It was your grandfather Lester's" the old man says as he walks inside and I follow.

"grandfather?" I ask, "wait, wait...I don't have a grandfather"

He leads me into an office in the house and looks though some drawers, trying to find something. When he finds what he is looking for, he thrusts it into my hands. An album. I flip it open and look through the many pictures that consists of me when I was young.

"I had a grandfather" I tell myself, "these are all pictures of me"

"You grandfather was a great man, very respected. It's a shame he had to go" the old man says

I frown, "what do you mean 'had to go'?"

He sighs, "he died not too long ago, we just had his funeral last week"

The frown stays on my face. I know I'm suppose to be sad or something but I don't know him, "I don't understand. How did he die?"

The old man sits on the couch, "you can say heartache, from the loss of his family"

I up from to pictures to him, "you mean my parents?"

He nods, "he wasn't the same after the car accident. It ate him up inside"

"Why...why didn't he try and contact me?"

The old man pauses before answering, "it's complicated" he gets up from the couch and makes his way behind the desk next to the window.

I scoff, "It's complicated? Sounds pretty simple to me" I say and close the album, placing it on the desk, "he didn't care"

"That's not true" he says

"He abandoned me at foster care while living it up in this mansion" I say angrily, "what is there else to know?"

The old man shakes his head, "he checked up on you. He sent you toys and cars-"

I stood up and cut him off, "I was five! I was shuffled from one stranger to another! I didn't want cars or candy, I wanted a family!" I walk up to him, "I wanted a real family!"

He lifts his hand to stop me, "wait, listen to me-"

I cut him off again, "why should I listen to you? You're probably in on this whole thing too!" Tears start to gather in my eyes but I try to blink them away, this whole time I-I think I'm alone in the world and then I find out I had a grandfather" The tears began to fall, "someone that I could've gone to when I needed help! And now he's gone" I stop to catch my breath

The old man sighs and looks at me, "Ally-"

"I will never forgive him for that..." I say, "never" I emphasize

The old man reaches into his suit pocket and take out a piece of paper. He motions it towards me but I just look at it, "oh, what's that? More bad news?"

"His will" the man answers

"Keep it" I say, "I don't care about anything of his" I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"It was his las request, his dream, that you take over the family business" he informs me

"Me? Run a business?" I say shockingly, "Are you serious?"

He nods and I sigh, "two seconds ago I find out I have a grandfather and now I'm suppose to take over his job" I find myself explaining to the older man.

He just stares at me and I smack my lips together in frustration, "what was he anyways?" I ask out of curiosity, "a doctor?"

The old man shakes his head no.

"Lawyer?" I try again but he still shakes his head no. I hear something drop behind me and I turn around to see three guys standing at the doorway. One man picks up what had fallen. A gun.

"It's not a toy" The man explains to one of the others and they nod, "come on, into the kitchen"

I turn back to the old man and give a small smile, "mob boss?"

At first he just stares at me but then he smirks.

My jaws drop, "oh no. no, no, no, no, no."


End file.
